It happened one night
by mysticdawn13
Summary: A simple Rizzles one shot... what can happen when the object of your desire walks in and over hears your desires in your dreams. I hope you enjoy.


**_A simple one shot of Rizzles "fun." smut "Vanilla" but enjoyable.. I think. What can happen when the object of your dreams hears one of those as you fall asleep in her place. Hope everyone enjoys._**

It was dark, cold and late. Jane just wanted to climb into her bed and sleep after the last few days. They had been on a wild goose chase for days and unfortunately Maura was out of town for a conference. Pike was on every detective's hit list at this point.

Jane was realizing how much she missed Maura. Work was less stressful when she was around because she was so damn good at her job. Jane's mind wondered to seeing her best friend saunter onto the crime scene wearing some form fitting dress with high heels and squatting with ease to examine the body, leaving Jane with the perfect view. She shook her head when she realized just what went through her mind.

She pulled into her driveway and when she got out of the car she realized she doesn't have one of those. This was Maura's house. She walked to the door and unlocked it, knowing Maura would not be back for another two days. She wouldn't mind if Jane slept here instead of making her way home. She spent so much time here with her best friend anyway.

She placed her service weapon in the designated place, went to the fridge and pulled one of her beers to enjoy as she headed off to the bedroom. When she walked into the guest bedroom it just didn't feel right. As many times as she had spent the night, she had only ever been in the guest room once. She turned around and went to the master bedroom and headed straight to the drawer where she kept some things. Pulling out a t-shirt and shorts she realized that her and Maura's relationship was almost like a couple who had been dating for months. Too tired to analyze it to death tonight she decided to just finish getting ready and lie down.

Jane cuddled up with Maura's pillow, inhaling her scent, she began to drift off quickly to sleep. A smile plastered on her face thinking of her best friend and without her consent the dream from the other night seem to reappear. She was twisting her hands into the pillow, pulling it close.

Maura couldn't stand to be away any longer. She heard the frustration and sadness in Jane's voice the last time they talked. The case has her on edge and Maura figured she could leave a little early and give them a hand. She didn't expect to see Jane's car in her driveway when the cab dropped her off. She figured she just crashed there after spending some time with her mother.

When she got to the bedroom she noticed Jane was in her bed, no shocker, she has spent many nights sleeping next to the brunette in her bed. Jane was moving a little though, afraid she was having a nightmare she walked over and touched her shoulder. It caused her to pause so she went to the bathroom and her closet to get ready for bed and climb in with her.

As she was leaving the bathroom, in her camisole and matching shorts, she noticed Jane was stirring again, but this time she was whispering and out of breath. "Maura, oh god."

Maura froze in her tracks. Was that a moan? Sounded like a moan. Maura was afraid to move. Then she heard it again and she was sure. She walked over and laid down on the bed. Moving closer to her best friend. Listening for anything else. A smile dancing on her lips. It can't be.

"You feel so good. Don't stop." Maura slid closer. She pulled the pillow gently from Jane's hands and took that spot. Before she knew it Jane's hand was entangled in her hair, fingernails scratching softly at her scalp. Another moan escaping the brunette caused Maura to stifle her own. Another hand started to wander to the small of her back pulling her closer. Jane's leg draped over her body. Maura's breathing became ragged, her pulse quickened and she was trying her best to not moan in pleasure. But she almost lost it when Jane dragged her knee up to her core and added pressure. Her hot breath causing goose bumps along her neck. The thoughts that were going through her head were gone. She couldn't process anything and before she could stop it a moan escaped.

Jane moved up to her ear. "I'm glad you came home early but next time do you think you could wake me and tell me you want my hands on you. I would probably enjoy it more and I know you would." She pulled back and looked at the wide hazel eyes looking at her in shock.

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed." Maura tried to bury her head but Jane grabbed her chin.

"It's okay." Jane leaned down and captured the lips she had been envisioning kissing for longer than she cared to admit. So sweet, soft, and invigorating. Fully awake and well aware that she had the permission she had recently been seeking she moved to that beautiful neck, the perfume mixed with the scent that was all Maura. "Mmm. I almost walked up behind you the other day in your office to do this." Pressing her tongue along the racing pulse, kissing her way up. "You, smell wonderful." Whispered softly before she took her ear lobe in her teeth.

Maura was beginning to grind into the strong thigh pressing harder into her. Her hands searching for the skin under the t-shirt. Dragging it up as her nails skimmed along the muscles in the detectives back. "I want to feel you." Jane pulled back and removed her shirt as Maura did the same. They lost themselves in the sight and the freedom to enjoy the beautiful body of the other.

Leaning up to place a kiss on Jane's jaw Maura wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer. A soft sigh escaped as their skin touched, a small shiver flowing thru their bodies. A simple kiss turns to a raging fire as Maura flips Jane over and lets her eyes roam down, licking her lips before she leans down to kiss her again.

"Don't move" another kiss. "Lay still and let me do something." A kiss to the neck before she moves lower. Her lips barely a whisper on the tan skin as she breathes her in. A hardened nipple so ripe for the taking, only grows impossibly harder as plump lips envelope it. A quick flick of her tongue makes Jane shiver beneath her. Moving to enjoy the other nipple with her mouth her right hand moves to tweak it gently with her fingertips.

"Oh god." Barely heard by the lovely blonde as Jane enjoys the torture. The heat of her mouth, the pain of her fingers and the brushing of her lovers nipples across her abdomen are causing her body to overload.

Lower still she moves, a kiss to the scar she wears for her bravery. A dip of her tongue in the naval of the toned belly she as admired so many times. Her right hand moving from each beautiful breast, back and forth never relinquishing the feeling. When she reached the tiny patch of dark hair, trimmed and wet, she ran her tongue across the swollen lips with barely a touch. Teasing and enjoying the control over her detective who was always in control.

"Maura." A strained gasp for air wrapped in a plea for more. She was coming unglued and couldn't stay still any longer. Jane grabbed for the blonde tresses and tangled her fingers in them. She couldn't stop her hips from reaching for more. Arching her back, searching for more contact, pressure against the throbbing that was beginning.

Maura couldn't help but smile in the reactions she was causing. Adding more pressure with her tongue before her left hand pushed a finger in, slowly. Alternating between the pressures of her tongue and gently sucking on the bundle of nerves she could feel the frantic movements of the brunette starting to lose control.

A second finger pumping in and out, a tweak of the nipple brought her hips up again. Aching for release and with the pressure of her tongue Jane went still.

Her breathing heavy as she pulled her new found lover up her body. Trying to catch her breath but unable to as the hungry kiss searched for more and Jane tasted herself on those delicious lips she rolled them over. Jane's could see the want in Maura's eyes. Her left hand found the wet heat and moaned in response.

Two fingers slid painfully slow into the warmth, curling with every move to exit, never leaving the softness. Her thumb adding pressure to where she needed it cause her hips to jump. It wouldn't be long. Jane kissed her again and then moved to those breasts she had admired so many times in her beautifully strategic outfits. Still pumping and loving the sounds of the heavy breathing and whimpering coming from below her she bit down on one nipple then soothed it with her tongue before moving onto the other. Moving up to kiss her neck again. Enjoying the shivers as she traces up with her teeth. A gentle bite and Maura is over the edge, a soft scream muffled by the lack of breath.

They hold each other and relax into a calmness.

"Well, if I had known what kind of welcoming I would have gotten I might have returned sooner yet." Maura says as their breaths come back to normal, in sync with each other.

"If I had known we both felt the same way I may have kidnapped you for a week before this. Welcome home Maur." With a soft kiss they settle their bodies together and drift off to sleep.


End file.
